prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bound for Glory VI
Bound for Glory VI was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), that took place on October 10, 2010 at the Ocean Center in Daytona Beach, Florida. It was the sixth annual event under the Bound for Glory chronology. Bound For Glory is considered to be the premiere event of the year for the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling company. The event was headlined by the finals of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Eight official matches took place at the event. Background Bound for Glory is an annual pay-per-view produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It is the company's biggest pay-per-view of the year and is frequently considered the TNA equivalent to WWE's WrestleMania. Each year, TNA Wrestling's three-hour “Bound For Glory” Pay-Per-View spectacular features the biggest matches and TNA Superstars battling in title matches, climaxes to feuds and memorable moments. Event At Bound for Glory, Jeff Jarrett turned on Samoa Joe during their three–on–two handicap match against Sting, Kevin Nash and "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero. The main event of Bound for Glory was a three-way match between Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson and Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Near the end of the match, Eric Bischoff came to the ring with a chair and attempted to interfere in the match, but was stopped by the surprise appearance of Hulk Hogan. Hogan and Bischoff appeared to have a disagreement, but this was a ruse as they helped Hardy win the match. After the match, it was revealed that Abyss, Hogan, Bischoff, Jarrett and Hardy were "they". Aftermath On the following episode of Impact, Dixie Carter's attorney, Guy Blake, accosted Eric Bischoff and accused him for getting Dixie to sign a different contract other than the one to carry out the firing of Abyss, alleging that Bischoff switched contracts and had her sign it under false pretenses. Bischoff declared that Carter openly signed the papers live on TV and welcomed any legal action as Blake made his intentions clear that he would further the case. Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff firmly stated that they were the new owners of TNA and together with their new group, "they" were Immortal. Fortune joined their regime after Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan exposed that they had gotten over their past differences. At that time, new TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy admitted to being responsible for Abyss critically attacking Rob Van Dam in order to remove him from the TNA World Title picture, and although Kevin Nash and Sting were invited to align with Immortal, they refused and chose to leave TNA. Carter was also ejected from the building while trying to find out why Hogan and Bischoff conned her into taking over the company. Soon enough, Carter eventually slapped Hogan with a court order. On the March 3, 2011 edition of Impact, when the case settled, Hogan made his return and publicly announced that the judge ruled in his favor, and he would take full control of TNA as the owner, while Carter would only "provide the money". On this same episode, Sting returned and from then on, did everything in his power to turn Hogan back to the good side, ending with their match at Bound for Glory 2011, that saw Sting defeat Hogan (before Hogan changed for the better), with the stipulations that Carter would get back control of TNA if Sting won. Fortune and EV 2.0 continued their feud into Turning Point 2010, where Fortune picked up the victory in their final group versus group war, which allowed Fortune to "fire" a member of EV 2.0 that manifested itself as Sabu. EV 2.0 gradually crumbled before Fortune divided from Immortal in January 2011 to start their next rivalry. Kurt Angle prepared to retire by giving his farewell address following his loss at Bound for Glory, but found himself in a dilemma over the situation, when he discovered a loophole that he wasn't pinned or submitted in the match. Interrupted, Jeff Jarrett re-lit his feud with Angle, blaming him for making his life a living hell after recruiting him to TNA and was seeking to return the favor. Around the same time, Samoa Joe sought retribution against Jarrett for placing his trust in him and getting betrayed, which converted into matches at the next two PPVs. Upset over Tara winning the Knockouts Championship, Madison Rayne called Tara out to the ring and demanded that she lay down and hand her the title, claiming that Tara "owed her" for bringing her back to TNA. Tara agreed, and she surrendered the Knockouts Championship to Rayne. Afterwards, Rayne would feud with Mickie James over the title; defeating her at Genesis and Against All Odds (with Tara's help) before losing the title to James at Lockdown. In addition, TNA World Tag Team Champions Motor City Machine Guns went on to finish up their feud in a successful effort with Generation Me at Final Resolution 2010 in a Full Metal Mayhem match for the titles. Reception The Impact! following Bound For Glory 2010 posted the highest Impact! ratings ever. Results ; ; *The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) © defeated Generation Me (Max Buck & Jeremy Buck) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (12:54) *Tara defeated Angelina Love ©, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne in a Four Corners match to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5:58) *Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal & Shannon Moore) defeated Orlando Jordan & Eric Young (6:38) *Jay Lethal © defeated Douglas Williams to retain the TNA X Division Championship (8:16) *Rob Van Dam defeated Abyss in a Monster's Ball match (12:58) *Sting, Kevin Nash and D'Angelo Dinero defeated Samoa Joe and Jeff Jarrett in a 3 on 2 Handicap Match (7:45) *EV 2.0 (Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Rhino, Stevie Richards and Sabu) (w/ Mick Foley) defeated Fourtune (A.J. Styles, Robert Roode, James Storm, Kazarian, and Matt Morgan) (w/ Ric Flair) in a Lethal Lockdown Steel Cage match (23:28) *Jeff Hardy defeated Kurt Angle and Mr. Anderson in a Three-Way Dance match to win the vacant TNA World Heavyweight Championship. (18:37) Other on-screen talent See also *Bound for Glory *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links * Results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Bound for Glory Category:Events with Steel Cage matches